Windy Days (TV series)
Synopsis Windy Days tells the story of Wendy (Rose Hyland) a runaway teen ager, who left her home without getting any money, clothes, or food, through her hard journey of surviving she will meet different kinds of people and later became her eternal friends. Cast *Rose Hyland as Wendy Agustin = Wendy came from a middle class family whose father is a bus driver and her mother is an office worker. After her father died due to an accident that occur in his job, her mother Noemi had changed so much, ever since her mother had tried to commit a suicide or do drugs due to her depression because of her father’s loss, and her mother had always nag and scolded her even though she’s not doing anything wrong, because of this Wendy later decided to run away from home one day after being scolded by her mother in front of her classmates, without getting any money, clothes, or even food from their home. *Kyle Sony as Nathan Apolinario = Nathan is a hard working young man who one day ran away from home due to his parents always arguing because her mother had always been suspicious of his father having another woman. *Yoon Shin Hye as Wynwyn Padilla = Wynwyn is tomboyish young lady who ran away from home because of her aunt and cousins are treating her like garbage in their home and she became the maid of their house, so she decided to run away with the money that she saved when she was still working at a small restaurant “carinderia” . *Victor Flores as Gabriel “Gabby” Desmundo = Gabriel came from a rich family, but even though he gets whatever he wanted, he one day decided to ran away from home, due to his parents ignoring him like he doesn’t exist, he later find out that he was just an adopted son of Manny and Ivon. *Clarissa Perez as Julia Barretto = Julia came from a very wealthy family just like Gabriel but wealthier than him, since at their estate Julia was treated as a princess, but all of this was not enough to make her happy, so one day she decided to ran away from home, due to the fact that at her home she needs to a perfect lady and always obeys the things that her parents had told her so, because of this, she sometimes call herself a princess that is locked on her own tower and wasn’t been able to do the things that she has always wanted to do. Supporting Cast *Violy Gonzales as Marcia Trinidad = A wealthy old woman who took Wendy, Nathan, Wynwyn, Gabby, and Julia for a shelter and food, since she herself knows how to be a runaway since she too had ran away from her home when she was 16 years old. *Marco De Dios as Santiago “Tiago” Apolinario = Father of Nathan, who is known to be kind to everyone, because of his attitude, his wife Josephine had suspected him to have another woman, but in truth only his business partner. *Evelyn Garcia as Josephine “Josie” Apolinario = Mother of Nathan and a very nagger person, because of what happens to her past sister, who had been cheated by her husband and later committed a suicide, she had started to suspect that her husband has another woman, because of this the two of them had always argue everyday, this cause Nathan to ran away from home. *Daisy Panaligan as Ivon Desmundo = Mother of Gabriel and a very quiet and workaholic person. She doesn’t talk nor hang out with Gabby that much and spends more time with her daughter Gabriella. *Lito Legazpi as Manuel “Manny” Desmundo = Father of Gabriel and Gabriella. He is workaholic like Ivon but shows a little affection to Gabby but not as much as he shows to Gabriella. *Isabella Hernandez as Maria Gabriella “Ella” Desmundo = Sister of Gabriel and the biological daughter of Ivon and Manny, due to her being a girl this made Ivon and Manny to adopt Gabby, even though her parents shows more affections to her, she still felt that she’s not enough to handle their company in the future, that’s why she became jealous of Gabby and because of this she started to be influence of her bad friends and started to use drugs. *Cecilia Fulgencio as Noemi Agustin = Mother of Wendy who is an office worker. After her husband Benjie died due to an accident that occurs in his job, she grows to be more quiet and depressed all the time, which one time makes her to commit a suicide.. Guest Cast *Xavier Torres as Benjamin “Benjie” Agustin = Father of Wendy who is a bus driver, he is very nice father to Wendy due to her being the only daughter of him and Noemi. He later died after having a fatal accident in his job, leaving Noemi and Wendy behind. *Candy Wilson as Young Wendy